


Computer Virus (Ugh I hate myself and my titles)

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Delirium, Fever, Gen, Hospitalization, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A birthday fic for the following prompt: My birthday is nov 17 and I was wondering if you can do a hella sick college au lance. Maybe he is sick and delirious and Keith is worried. Don’t feel pressured I see people send you birthday request and wondered if you were still doing them?





	Computer Virus (Ugh I hate myself and my titles)

Lance was still in the computer lab. It was 11:00 at night and he was  _still_ in the computer lab. On any other night, Keith wouldn’t have cared, but the project that he was working on was something that he, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had to turn in by midnight, and Lance had left at 4:00 to put on what he had reassured Keith were just “finishing touches.” He’d even promised that he’d be back so that they could grab dinner at 6, but that deadline had come and gone and Keith hadn’t heard anything from him. 

His phone rang, and he picked it up without even looking at the caller ID.

“Where the hell have you been?” he demanded.

“Uh,” stammered a voice that was definitely not Lance, “hi, Keith. I was just wondering if you’d heard anything from Lance, but I’m guessing you haven’t, unless you always answer the phone like a lunatic.”

“Sorry, Pidge,” Keith apologized, “no, I haven’t. He’s been gone since before dinner and he hasn’t even texted me to say he’s finished with the project.”

“I’m worried,” she maintained. “If we don’t turn this thing in, it’s an instant-fail for all of us.”

Keith sighed.”I’ll go see if he’s still in the computer lab,” he offered. “Maybe he finished and just forgot to text us.” He hung up and checked his phone again–nothing from his roommate–and jammed it into his pocket, putting his earbuds in for the walk to the library.

The computer lab was unsurprisingly empty. Most of the students on campus commuted, and it wasn’t near the end of the semester, so no one really had any reason to be there, save for their Economics 1 class. Lance was sitting in front of a monitor, his face buried in his arms, wearing a hoodie and beanie. 

“Lance!” Keith demanded, kicking the wheels of his computer chair to snap him awake, “what the hell! Are you finished with your part of the project yet?”

Lance looked at Keith with dazed confusion, staring blankly and fearfully. 

“I couldn’t,” he argued stupidly, his words riding on a high-pitched whine, “there’s–he won’t leave me alone.”

Keith’s anger dissipated. Lance had in the previous semester had a bad breakup, one that had resulted in a nasty instagram battle and a few threats. However hollow they turned out to be, it had really scared Lance, and Keith, too. 

“What? Who, your ex? Is he bothering you again?” Keith asked, taking a knee to be on Lance’s eye level.

Lance took a sharp inhale of breath, a new wheezing sound from a cold he’d been battling punctuating it, and Keith frowned. “You’re mad.”

“I’m not mad,” he lied. He was still pretty peeved about the project, and not knowing what was happening was only adding to the stress. “I just need you to talk to me. What is happening?”

Lance mumbled something incoherent. 

“What?” Keith tried for clarification, but Lance didn’t repeat himself, just pressed his face to Keith’s chest, gripping his sleeve. 

It was time to call Hunk. 

“Yeah,” Hunk answered sleepily–he always went to bed relatively early. 

“Do you know if Max has been bothering Lance again?” Keith asked abruptly. That woke Hunk up.

“Keith, Max graduated in December,” he said slowly, “he doesn’t even go here anymore. Did you see him?” Keith didn’t reply, his gaze shifting to Lance, who was making a small whimpering sound against him, “Because if you saw him, you need to–”

“Oh, shit,” Keith cursed. “Hunk, can you call an ambulance and send them to the computer lab?”

“What? Why, Keith, what’s going on?”

“Lance is boiling up and hallucinating,” he replied. Hunk agreed to hang up and call him right back after the ambulance was dispatched, leaving Keith alone with a delirious Lance.

“God, I have no idea what to do here,” Keith admitted under his breath.

“Just–don’t let him in,” Lance pleaded. “I don’ want’im to hurt you.”

“No one is going to hurt either of us,” Keith promised, but Lance shook his head.

“Yes-huh,” Lance maintained, “’cause he’s jealous of you. Always thought I liked you.” Lance smiled blearily up at Keith. “Wasn’t wrong.”

“Okay, you’re really delirious,” Keith shut him down, but his cheeks flushed pink anyway. 

“Feel like crap,” Lance complained. 

“I’m sure you do,” he agreed. “You’ll feel better soon.” 

Keith held Lance’s hand all the way to the hospital, and their professor gave them an extension on the project when Keith emailed her that Lance was running a temperature of nearly 105 and everyone was staying with him at the hospital. 

Though Lance didn’t remember much of their conversation, nor his confession, Keith asked him out as soon as he was permitted out of bed, and Lance accepted happily.


End file.
